


Younger (Baby) Brother

by RoughGem



Series: Ouma Family AU [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), I made these characters for everyone to use, Kokichi has a loving family for once, My attempt at little Kokichi, hoping I did this well, i hope you enjoy, there are OCs, yes this is part of my series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughGem/pseuds/RoughGem
Summary: Iruma's machine malfunctions and de-ages Kokichi to a six-year-old. Some are surprised and enjoyed the de-aged leader, others are curious on why he seemed different than he usually is. Also his siblings are very protective.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FixerRefutation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixerRefutation/gifts).



> This is a gift to FixerRefutation and my attempt at writing child/baby Ouma. I will be referring to Ouma as Kokichi in this fix since he has two other siblings. I will be using first names here.
> 
> Also, I may involve interactions with other characters from the DR series since this takes place in the academy au or "talent development plan" au.

Younger (Baby) Brother

Quick summary of this universe: 

Torikku, age 17, Ouma's older brother, protective and know to prank, I used Ouma's 1C designed with black hair and odd-eyes (yellow and green) "Ultimate Trickster" 

Kuro Keisan, age 16, Ouma's older cousin, shy and quiet, used Ouma's original beta design 1A, "Ultimate Bo Staff Master" 

Koi, age 15, Ouma's twin sister, expressive and pranking, this is basically genderbend Ouma with a few changes, "Ultimate Skater" 

##########

Iruma and Kiibo froze at the sight before them. Iruma was working on a machine when Kokichi decided to walk in. Apparently he was here to tease Kiibo again and that he heard Kuro might come by later. Her machine malfunctioned and zapped Kokichi. 

He was now just a kid. Well a young kid, he got reduced by about nine years. He looked six. 

“Iruma what are we going to do?!” Kiibo asked panicking. 

“What are you panicking about Keebs?” Iruma asked as she went to fiddle with her machine again. 

“Why? Do recall that he has two older siblings and a cousin who might as well be a sibling. Trust me, Torikku is a lot more terrifying than you might think.” Kiibo said as he recalled a memory. Torikku and Rantaro went to talk to a group of thugs that attacked Kuro a few days ago. He followed them and made sure not to be noticed. He then saw Torikku explode at one guy in the prison. Torikku did not hold back as he punched the guy in the gut. He was a lot stronger than he looks. 

“Well, sh*t. Let's keep him here then, I'll fix the machine so we can turn him back.” Iruma said simply. 

“Oh, not before I tell on you guys.” A voice suddenly said. They turned to see Kokichi's older twin sister, Koi, holding him with a mischievous smile on her face. 

“Torikku is going to be so surprised. Besides, I think Kuro needs a cuddle partner right now. See ya!” Koi said as she skated out of the building with Kokichi in tow. Leaving the boot and inventor in silence.

“Get her!” Iruma said as the two ran after her. It was futile though, Koi would not be the 'Ultimate Skater’ if she couldn't outrun two people. 

Kokichi was confused. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was Nii-san tucking him into bed, saying everything was going to be alright. When did Koi get so big? Who are the two he met minutes ago? 

Koi was so excited. Man she is going to scare the crap out of the two when they see defender Torikku on the run. 

“Torikku bro! Look who I have~” Koi said as she saw him talking with Rantaro. The two turned their heads and Torikku's eyes widened. 

“Is that, Kokichi?” Torikku asked, Kokichi's been reverted to a six year old. Torikku picked him from Koi's arms. 

“Kokichi?” Torikku asked again. 

“Toku-nii? When did you get so big?” Kokichi mumbled, so he hasn't lost his memories, moreover, he only has the memories from when he was six and younger. 

“Long story, Kokichi what do you remember before waking up?” Torikku asked, he was concerned, but the culprits didn't matter right now. 

“You were tucking me in, you said everything was going to be okay. It was the anniversary of dad’s disappearance.” Kokichi said with a yawn. 

“I see.” Torikku said as he handed him back to Koi. 

“Take him to Kuro, he can watch him in there and there's nothing dangerous.” Torikku said, Koi nodded and skated off again. 

“Uh oh” Torikku turned his attention to the voice and saw Kiibo and Iruma panting. It clicked. 

“Was it you two that de-aged my brother?” Torikku asked, he got a dangerous aura around him and smiled. 

“It was an accident! We swear.” Kiibo said, the aura vanished as Torikku sighed, he walked up to them. 

Bonk!  
Bonk! 

“Owwwww” both Iruma and Kiibo groaned as there were two lumps on their heads where Torikku hit them. 

“Get your machine fixed so we can change him back. Next time, lock your door or something. I honestly doubt he'll actually take heed of the lock and just pick it to enter, but then it'll be his fault. I'll come check on it later.” Torikku said as he walked away. He sighed, despite that Kokichi needs to turn back, he could relive the childhood he was suppose to have. Torikku always guilted himself about that. Right now, he had to make sure everyone was fine. Kuro's attack didn't make it easier. 

Elsewhere…..

“So Iruma turned him into this?” Kuro asked as Kokichi sat on his bed in the infirmary. It's been two days since Kuro had been attacked by those thugs. Most of his sickness was gone, but he was still pretty weak. Besides, if he even tried to leave before the appropriate date, Torikku would just scold him and put him back in bed. 

“Yep, I figured you'd want something to cuddle too.” Koi said with a smile. Kokichi crawled up to Kuro and played with his white hair. 

“Why am I not surprised?” Kuro asked with a chuckle. 

“Because it was the first thing he did when he saw you, you two didn't interact until afterwards. I think this is cute.” Koi said with a smile, she felt rather happy. Even after accepting their real father's death. Since the they were young, they were told that he just disappeared. She knew how hard it was to finally accept that their dad was never coming back. She wished at Kokichi could have a normal childhood again. Maybe she could damage the machine again. Kokichi could grow up to be a person who was more trusting and less suspicious of everyone. Sure they all were, but Kokichi had the hardest time accepting friends. He deliberately made sure he doesn't have any friends. She was literally an older sister this time. Not an older twin, but an older sister altogether. She's not going to let anything harm Kokichi here. 

She then realized that might be hard considering the arrange of unique personality in the school. She was mainly worried about Korekiyo and Angie. The two gave her a weird feeling. 

“Kichi, that's enough.” Kuro chuckled as Kokichi decided to play more with his hair and even used it as a small eye patch, holding the lock of white with his now small hands. 

Kokichi was amazed, Kuro had such pretty hair. It was a bright white, he did it once, he wanted dot play again. His hair was longer now as well,like. When did he get bigger? Why was he in a bed bandaged up though. Was he hurt? Did someone hurt him? 

Kokichi pointed to the bandage on Kuro's forehead. 

“It's fine Kichi, I just got a small bump. It'll heal up in time.” Kuro reassured. As he hugged Kokichi. 

Kokichi was unsure what to make of it, but it was nice. He felt safe, what was he forgetting? He felt like he forgot something. What was it? Kokichi decided not to dwell on it, and decided just to enjoy the warmth of his older cousin’s arms. 

Elsewhere…..

Torikku was currently informing their mother and Saihara of the events. He also talked with Maki in hopes he could have some more tips. Torikku is now hoping nothing goes wrong inside this school where something crazy happens literally every other day. 

In another part of the school, class 77th’s Nagito Komaeda sneezed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, 95% percent of the chapter are insight thoughts and what the characters think of the situations.
> 
> Also, I will be happy if the references are noticed as well :)

Kokichi ended up sleeping with Kuro that night. Koi found him holding Kuro with his head nuzzling Kuro's neck. She decided to take a quick pic to embarrass Kokichi later. 

Torikku sighed, Iruma's machine that de-aged his younger brother blew up on her again. So it'll be some time before Kokichi is back to normal again. His phone rung.

“Hey mom.” Torikku said with a smile as he sat down on a bench in the courtyard near the dorms. 

“Morning Torikku, how are you? Is your little brother okay?” 

“I'm fine, he's just cuddling with Kuro right now.” Torikku said. 

“I see, I've been wondering, is Kuro okay? His mother and I have been worried since Kakusu informed us of an investigation.” Torikku froze, he remembered that he hasn't told their mother or aunt that Kuro was attacked and injured by thugs a few days ago. 

“He's fine, just a little sick.” Torikku responded. 

“Torikku Ouma, you are lying right now. What happened?” Torikku sighed, of course. All of them were good at spotting liars, they had to have gotten from somewhere. Seriously, their mother would work so well with police and detectives. 

“He got attacked by some thugs a few days ago. He was able to hold his own, but he was also sick. I didn't realize until Sakakura showed up with him back at the school. He's resting in the infirmary for a few days right now.” Torikku sighed as he clenched his fist. 

“Now, now, I know you're upset. You know getting angry won't do anything. I am glad that the investigation is going now. It's not your fault, things at the school affect people in different way, even clouding things they would normally see.” 

“But none of us noticed it. Even Kokichi and Koi, none of us noticed he was ill. I still let him leave without checking him. We're supposed to be good at spotting details, heck I'm able to perfectly perform and recreate a person’s voice and signature. What does it mean that I can't even tell if my own cousin is sick?” Torikku asked, first, he was unable to protect his family from the monster, Kuro had to save them. Next, he was unable to assist in Kokichi's recovery from that event, even if it was all phycological. He was unable to notice Kuro was sick, and now his brother got turned into a toddler by some machine, heck, the thing could've vaporized him for all he knows. How can he be a responsible big brother if he can't protect his younger siblings and his younger cousin is the one doing the protecting? 

“I understand you're upset Tori, but there's nothing that can be done now. You can still protect them. I have to go now, I'll talk with you later dear.” With that, their mother hung up. Torikku just sighed as he got up and walked toward the 79th classroom. 

Elsewhere….. 

“What is it?” Maki asked as Koi dragged both her and Kaito to the infirmary. 

“Tell me this isn't cute.” Koi silently squealed as she opened the door. Kuro was up reading a book and Kokichi was, braiding his hair? 

“Hey” Kuro said as he gave them a small wave and smile. Kokichi stopped his braiding and looked at the newcomers. He blinked before waving back. 

“It is” Kaito mumbled. 

“How did Kokichi end up like this?” Maki asked. 

“He got zapped by one of Iruma's machines, it blew up on her today. So he's stuck like this until she fixes it.” Kuro explained as Kokichi continued to braid his hair. 

“I found out about from Torikku, which I relay to Kuro. It's the least I can do since he's stuck in here for the time being.” Koi said as she lazily kicked her legs a little. 

“Yeah, Torikku also said I'm not allowed to do any fighting if any sort for a few days after I recover.” Kuro said, as he placed down the book. 

Kokichi stayed quiet during the exchange. Who are these new people? They seem friendly, his family trusted them, so he trusted them. What fighting does he mean? He didn't want to be rude. 

“So, any of your own thoughts Kokichi?” Kaito asked. Perfect! 

“What fighting does Kuro mean?” Kokichi asked, Kuro just took a breath. Right, Kokichi is reduced to a six year old. Kuro didn't start his training until Kokichi was almost eight. 

“I started to train and become like those heros on TV. Remember, it was, um “Ultra Defense Duo” it had two characters who fought and beat up bad guys.” Kuro said smiling, Kokichi did as well. Oh, his cousin was training to become a hero! A fighter who defeats bad guys, he didn't even know he had to coolest cousin ever. 

“That's amazing!” Kokichi smiled, his eyes sparkled.

“Cute” Koi mumbled as she took another picture.  
“Oh, hey Momota, Harukawa.” A voice behind them said, they turned their heads to see Naegi and Mikan from classes 78th and 77th. 

“Oh, what are you guys doing here?” Kaito asked. 

“Mikan is here to do a check on Kuro's shoulder wound. I'm here to keep an eye on her.” Naegi said. 

“Komaru’s request?” Maki asked. 

“Yeah, how'd you know?” Naegi asked 

“Komaru’s friends with Koi, I kinda figured. We will take our leave for now.” Maki said as both her and Kaito left the room. She was worried for both of the Oumas, a little more for Kuro than Kokichi. Out of all of them, he was the most bearable. To be honest, she was surprised Akane didn't show up. Last time she came here, she busted into the room with an apology and a full roasted chicken. As much as she and Kokichi had mixed feelings for each other, she didn't want any harm to come to a child. Sure will all his pranks and revealing her true talent, he seemed unbearable. His behavior toned down a ton when the rest of his family came here. She wonders, what happened to them? 

“Quick summary, Kokichi got hit by Iruma's machine, poof, now this. Machine won't be fixed for a few days since it blew up.” Koi said as she also skated out of the room. 

Kokichi looked at the two newer comers. Wow, his cousin had a lot of friends. Maybe they're friends of his father. Wait, maybe Kuro became a fighting hero to find their father. Huh? Why was Kuro nudging him off. 

“Just a second Mikan.” Kuro said as he grabbed Kokichi and placed him at the foot of the bed. Kuro swung his legs down over the edge and undid a strap on his clothes. Once undone, it showed a white bandage on his shoulder. 

“Ready, don't interrupt Kokichi, okay? It'll be quick.” Kuro said. Kokichi was confused, what will be quick? Why is there a bandage on his cousin’s shoulder? 

Mikan walked over, a little nervously. She undid the bandage to reveal a slightly faded but still red jagged line on his shoulder. It was not that visible from the front, but Kokichi could see the extent of it by sitting up a little. It went all the way to his back. 

“I-its going to sting a little since the wound a bit deep. It's going to take about a week to fully heal.” Mikan stuttered as she applied a semi-clear paste to a small cloth and rubbed it on the wound. Kuro didn't budge, but did breath audibly a little. After she applied the paste, she put on a new bandage. 

“All done.” Mikan said cheerfully, probably from not falling over on her way here. 

“Kuro-nii, what happened to you?” Kokichi asked, he was worried. Why was Kuro hurt when this is only the second time he met him? 

“I got into a fight with a few bad guys. Don't worry, injuries are minor. Sadly I wasn't able to beat them all, I had to be saved in the end. Sorry to disappoint.” Kuro said with a soft smile. Kokichi started crying. 

“Wahh! I'm sorry you're hurt. You did not disappoint, I want you to be awesome and fight bad guys. But, not to the point of getting hurt.” Kokichi said with watery eyes. He didn't want his cousin to get hurt trying to fight crime. Maybe he should try to convince him not to fight anymore. He knows dad disappeared, but he doesn't want Kuro to disappear. He had an awesome cousin, regardless of being a hero. All Kokichi wants is a happy family. Torikku better keep his promise that everything will be okay.

“Don't cry Kichi. It's fine, I'm fine.” Kuro smiled as he patted Kokichi's head. The small boy looked up with still tear filled eyes. Kokichi suddenly pounced Kuro into a hug. 

“You better be fine.” Kokichi looked up at Mikan and Naegi. “Thank you.” Kokichi continued as he decided to fall asleep again. Geez Kokichi was like a cat. Energized at one point, and napping the next. Kuro sighed as he patted his head again. 

“Any news from Kuzuryuu?” Kuro asked quietly. Mikan shook her head. 

“N-none so far.” Mikan said before quickly running out the door. She was probably afraid of waking the sleeping child. 

“Kirigiri didn't find anything either. Well, I'll see you around Kuro, Sakura says for you to get better.” Naegi said with a smile. 

“Tell her thanks. I'll be fine.” Kuro said, with that. The two left the room and Kuro just patted Kokichi's head. Kuro sighed, he kinda wished that Kokichi stayed like this. Then he wouldn't need to worry about the past he didn't yet witness at this age. Kuro sighed, it may be cliche, but he wished that he was stronger, a person who didn't need to be protected. He could show Kokichi that he can protect him. Torikku always worried about him, it's kinda surprising that Kuro wasn't an actual sibling of the family. He knows Torikku means well, he knows that Torikku wants to protect his family like he does. Strategies and wits can only take you so far. Torikku started to build his strength shortly before Kuro was offered to go to Hope's Peak. He wonders if he kept up with it. Maybe it's pride, he was always happy that he knew how to fight. Kuro decided to dwell on it a little and enjoy Kokichi as an innocent child again.

Elsewhere…… 

Kiibo sighed as Iruma tried fixing the recently exploded machine. He really didn't like the luck that the Oumas had. Not only did they have a past they didn't want to talk about, but Kuro was attacked and injured with a freaking knife wound in his shoulder, and now Kokichi was reduced to a toddler by a malfunctioning machine. To be honest, it was luck that the beam reduced him to a toddler. It could have been worse. 

“Guys!” Koi's voice rang through the lab despite her being outside. Kiibo opened the door and saw her. She looked kinda angry? 

“Yes Koi?” Kiibo asked hesitantly. The Oumas can be more terrifying than they appear. 

“When will the machine be fixed?” Koi asked, her angry aura vanishing. 

“It blew up this morning! It'll be done in a few days or sooner. Just not today. Don't get your panties in a twist.” Iruma shouted from her spot in the back. 

“I am not Iruma! I am worried, despite the fact that Kichi’s a kid again. That means he hasn't discovered his talent yet.” Koi said, she rolled lightly on her skates. Can their family not catch a freaking break? For once she hoped something would be normal. Their family had dealt with too many unlucky and weird things. Even if their fortunate, the attack was proof that ultimates had a target on their back. She was the last one to earn her title, barely making it in time for the spring semester. Still, she disliked the fact that Ouma may have a chance of needing to discover his talent again. He's reduced to six, that means he's going to wait until he's thirteen or fourteen to show his leading talent. Until then, what about DICE? 

Despite many things, she still felt like she was in last place. Herself priding that she's the older twin that she was something Kokichi wasn't. Despite being twins, he was the second one to go to Hope's Peak. His talent was one that really couldn't be replicated, sure, none of their talents are. But Koi was an athletic type, meaning someone could reach her level just with enough training. Heck, one of the reasons why she's here is that she was able to reach her title at only fifteen. Who knows, maybe someone can surpass her because they were older and been training a lot longer. 

“Discovered his talent? Are you referring to his secret organization he has with ten thousand members?” Kiibo asked, Koi was surprised, seems like Kokichi decided to be tricky with them. Well, who knows, maybe when Kokichi got older he could lead ten thousand people. 

“Does it?!” Iruma yelled again. 

“I can neither confirm or deny. But yes, both Torikku and myself have been temporary leaders when Kokichi wasn't around. But no one can lead like him. Not even close, that's why he's an “Ultimate Supreme Leader”. If he has to grow up again, then who's going to lead it? We all agreed that Kokichi will return to check on it and continue to lead it after he's finished here. How can that happen if he has to freaking grow eight or nine years? It's too long.” Koi said. 

“I see, thanks for telling me this though. We will get the machine working to reverse the effects as fast as well can.” Kiibo said. 

“Thanks, it means a lot, that's the truth.” Koi said, she turned her heels and skated away. Kiibo couldn't help but feel that something was different about her. Maybe it's aftershock of Kuro's attack. It's not exactly pleasant to know that someone you are close to is nearly killed and/or kidnapped for their talent. Kiibo just sighed, thinking again of the Oumas bad luck. 

Elsewhere……

Shuichi sat in his dorm, thinking about recent events. Kuro's going to be able to leave the infirmary tomorrow, but that didn't help Kokichi's toddler form. The more he thinks about it, the Oumas are hiding more than they let on. He just got off the phone with his cousin, Kakusu. Things in Kyoto are odder than usual, and Shuichi learned a few facts. Kuro was in Kyoto to finish up his official training before accepting Hope’s Peak invitation. While he was there, he helped Kakusu during investigations and acted sort of like a bodyguard. 

Kakusu joked that Kuro's warnings wouldn't be taken seriously since he about the same height as Kokichi. 

“Hello?” A mature voice came from his door with a knock. Shuichi quickly ran to the door and opened it. 

“Hello Kirigiri.” Shuichi said, it was the second ultimate detective in the school. Shuichi was always intimidated by her, not only is she in the 78th class, but she had been training as a detective since she was little. He never felt like he could compare to her. 

“I am here to invite you on a mission. Nothing dangerous really, just some interrogations. It'll actually be beneficial to your friend, Torikku was it?” Kirigiri asked. 

“Ah, kinda yeah, we honestly only interact if need be. We are on friendly terms though.” Shuichi said.

“Well then, we are going to be interrogating those guys who attacked Keisan. He's Torikku's cousin if I'm not mistaken.” Kirigiri said. 

“I see, and we can't ask him to come with us huh?” Shuichi asked. 

“No, especially due to his 'outburst’ a few days ago at the station. It's only the two of us with the other officials.” Kirigiri said. 

“I see, let me grab my things.” Shuichi said as he went to grab his bag. 

####

Torikku sighed as he walked in, strangely he saw Tsumugi at her desk drawing things. He got a closer look and was a little surprised. 

“Is that, Kokichi and Kuro, Shirogane?” Torikku asked, he saw his little brother in a pinkish dress with white frills and pigtails held up by pink ribbons. Kuro was dressed in something else, a black dress with small silver decals, his eyes also seem to be covered by a wide black blindfold hiding his eyes and a majority of his face. He took a closer look and saw a model of Kirumi in that outfit as well. 

“Why are you trying to turn them into girls?” Torikku asked as he gained her attention. 

“Gah! Oh, it's nothing really. I wanted to do something fun before summer is here.” Tsumugi said 

“Summer is still quite a bit away.” Torikku said with a sweatdrop. 

“I know but it's going to take time to make these outfits. Here, look at this one, it's been a favorite since the manga got adapted into anime. I really what to see your cousin in it. It'll plainly look amazing. I'll wait until he's fully recovered. He's leaving the infirmary tomorrow right?” Tsumugi asked as she quickly showed him drawing during her ramble. The one she showed him was Kuro dressed in an all white outfit, with black shoes, belt, tie, and gloves, the shorts reached his lower thighs and the shirt was short sleeved with a black tie around the collar, he also appeared to have a weapon on his back, concealed in a wooden sheath was a black toothed saw. 

“Yeah he's leaving tomorrow.” Torikku said. 

“Then ask him to come by the lab the next day. Please I gotta see these, he will look so cool. Not to mention cute.” Tsumugi said, Torikku wondered if he had to be weary of the cosplayer now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, this chapter, it was kinda lengthy I think. Also, next chapter will have more DR2/DR3 characters, including Chiaki, the one who is alive and well and not an AI. Hope you enjoyed this one, and got some insight on characters. I literally think 95% of this chapter was inside thoughts. I may bring in one of the teachers/future foundation members into the story. I already had Chisa, Koichi, and Juzo in others so…. Well, I have two chapters and about ⅔ of chpt 3 depending how long one of the scenes will be. Hope you enjoyed and have a great day.
> 
> Also, I'm going to call stories I gift, “gift fics” no one can tell me otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late. A lot of things were happening.

Chapter 3 

Kokichi woke up to a small rustle as he felt his body shift. He opened his eyes to see that he was placed to the side as Kuro got out of the bed and grabbed some folded clothing, he noticed all of it was almost black, save the lavender colored piece of cloth in it's folds. 

Kokichi closed his eyes again as Kuro changed, his thoughts wandering. It's strange seeing all of your family suddenly big like this. It's kinda strange that they are not at home. Actually, he hasn't seen his mom yet. It's been about two days. Since he was in this room with Kuro, he noticed that Torikku didn't come often. Nor did Koi, others did though. Where was he exactly? He didn't really understand, Koi was skating through a large area after she grabbed him from a giant metal room with those other two. Next thing she skated into another building, where Kuro was. 

“Kuro? Where are we? Why aren't we at home?” Kokichi asked as Kuro put on a black poncho like outfit with a skeletal design. It looked so cool.

“We are at school. You attended classes here, I've been able to keep up with my school work in here. There isn't too much homework here. As for why we are not home, this is a farther place. We have to live in the school for the time being. Think of it like a sleepover, auntie is currently at home. She's fine, if anything, she's wondering about you. Whether or not you pranked anyone yet.” Kuro chuckled as he put on some dark brown boots. He internally sighed, why did Torikku give him his special outfit? He hasn't worn this since he finished his training. It made him stand out too much. 

“Oh, alright. Why are you getting all dressed up?” Kokichi asked. 

“I'm released from here, I won't get dragged back to bed. Come on, we're heading to my dorm.” Kuro said as he picked him up and walked out the door. 

After a few minutes, the two entered a small apartment looking room, it had one bathroom. A small table in the center of the room, a bed near the right wall and a desk with a lamp in front of a window. There was also a small mini fridge in the corner of the room near the desk. There were shelves lining the walls and there was storage under the bed, there was also a black chest at the foot of the bed. Kuro set Kokichi down on the bed and removed his skeletal poncho. Aww, Kokichi really liked it, and put on a simple black hoodie instead. 

Kokichi looked around the room and saw a giant stick in the corner near the bed. 

“Kuro, what's that?” Kokichi asked, he was curious. What did Kuro need a massive stick for? 

“That is a bo staff. It's what I'm learning to fight with. I'm sure one move wouldn't hurt.” Kuro said as he grabbed the staff, he spun it around in one hand before grabbing it with both and hit a small pillow into the wall. 

“Ohhh” Kokichi wondered, looks like Kuro will definitely win a fight. No one would suspect fighting with a giant stick, err, bo staff. 

Kuro placed the staff down before grabbing something from the fridge. Much to Kokichi's delight, it was a small grape juice box. Kuro pushed the straw into the opening and handed it to Kokichi. 

Kokichi quickly started to down the liquid as he was thirsty. He hasn't drunk anything since dinner last night. That funny plump looking chef made really good food. He wondered why his big brother whacked him in the head. 

“Oh, alright.” Kokichi turned his head to see Kuro talking on his phone. He hasn't been paying attention and just focused on the sweetness of his purple drink. 

“Kokichi, I'm going to leave you in the hands of a friend. Okay? I have to get to my mother's house since she insisted on checking on me.” Kuro said with a chuckle as he picked up his toddler-fied cousin. Kokichi was confused, who was he going to be with? 

After talking with that brown haired boy from yesterday, turns out all of his family had urgent plans to take care of. Torikku had another special training case he is unable to skip and Koi has a tournament as well. Kuro took him into another dorm building and knocked on the door. It opened to show a girl around sixteen, she had pale pink hair that slightly curled outwards, she was wearing a simple blue shirt and lounge pants with pixelated ships on it, same as the one she had in her hair. 

“Hey Nanami” Kuro said. 

“I guess this is Kokichi? Wow, Iruma's machine did turn him younger.” Chiaki said as she looked at him. 

“Kokichi this is Chiaki Nanami. A student from another class. I'm leaving you in her care for now, so don't cause any trouble.” Kuro said, Kokichi nodded, he trusted his cousin. If she was a friend of Kuro, she's a friend of his as well. Kuro's words though made the gamer chuckle.

“What?” Kuro asked, slightly confused. 

“You sounded like a father Kuro, heh. It's cute.” Chiaki said with a smile. This caused Kuro to blush. 

“I'll be going now.” Kuro said as he placed Kokichi in Chiaki's arms, waved a quick bye and left the dorms. 

“What do want to do Kokichi?” Chiaki asked with a smile. He was thinking, he looked around and saw a multitude of games, toys, and systems. 

“How about that?” Kokichi asked, he was a little unsure, but pointed to a grey gaming system with basic looking controls. 

“Oh, alright, let's start with a basic game. Here this is Gala-Fight” Chiaki said as she showed him the cover. It was a space looking environment with a single ship shooting down rows of alien ones. Chiaki turned on the system and plugged in both controllers. 

A little later……..

Chiaki was amazed, Kokichi might have been reduced to a child, but his smarts still remained. He already made it to wave twenty, a goal it took her about a two hours or so. He beat that record in about one. As he was excitedly playing solo mode while she watched, her thoughts lingered. The first one of the family to see her was actually Torikku. She initially of Koi, since she seemed to have gotten along well with the entire female body. Torikku surprised her at the dorm, with a small card. It had their phone numbers and his email. He seemed a little reluctant but explained why.   
~  
“Here, I've heard from pretty much everyone in the school that your a really good person. One they can trust without regret. Especially since everyone voted you to be the class representative. Look, our family is weary of new people since we had a bad experience when we were younger. So, I hope we can be friends, maybe even talk with each other from time to time. Other than being a genuinely good person, I also heard you're rather smart and wise. So please, take these and call if you need. Don't make me regret handing these to you.”  
~ 

Chiaki smiled at the memory, their family was close. She was a little surprised to hear that Kuro is just a close cousin. She thought he was a brother as well. She still had the card hidden in one of her drawers. She glanced back at Kokichi and realized that he had the same glint in his eyes when she started playing. She watched for a little longer, only to see Kokichi's ship get blown up at round twenty-five. 

“You ready to play Kokichi?” Chiaki asked, the boy nodded and she plugged in her controller. The multiplayer mode soared to life as they started with the first mode which team up, both ships were active, but almost double the amount of alien ships. Chiaki was amazed how quickly Kokichi got to know the controls.

“How did you get so good at games Kokichi?” Chiaki asked as she narrowed her eyes to focus on the TV. 

“I dunno, I like them.” Kokichi said simply, he was having fun. The controls were simple for him to understand and the game was fun to play. Nanami seemed like a nice girl, the way she puffed her cheeks at points reminded him of Koi. 

“Yes, liking something is very important at being good at something. Kokichi, what do you think of your older siblings and cousin?” Chiaki asked.

“I love them, why wouldn't I? Tori-nii seems protective and funny. Nee-chan is a lot of fun and Kuro-nii is strong and a hero.” Kokichi said honestly.

“A hero? Why do you say that?” Chiaki asked, the Oumas have always been an interesting group at the school, even to her, someone who doesn't really interact with them unless on occasions. 

“He knows how to fight, he fought bad guys, and, got, hurt.” Kokichi suddenly went quiet as his hands stopped moving, Chiaki quickly tried to cover his ship since he stopped moving and firing. After a few minutes of video game noises, the wave finished them at wave thirty. Chiaki turned her gaze from the game over screen to Kokichi, who was still quiet. Actually, he was crying. 

“Kokichi, what's the matter?” Chiaki asked as she scooted over to him and hugged him. He started to cry louder. 

“Kuro-nii was hurt by bad guys. What if he disappears like dad? I know about death and there are many ways people can accidentally slip into it. Bad guys don't have mercy, Kuro might die doing this.” Kokichi said with watery eyes. He can't believe he just spilled all that out. He knew the precautions to not reveal too much information, but she was someone Kuro knew and he was upset. 

“You are very smart for your age Kokichi. I would say to have faith in Kuro. He won't go down that easily. He's a skilled fighter who can be on par with an ultimate soldier, swordsman, and assassin. How do I know? I heard he sparred against all of them and managed to tie. These are ultimate levels. Kuro just got hurt because of bad luck, he happen to be sick that day and didn't realize it. So have faith in Kuro's abilities, and think that he will come home safe.” Chiaki said with a smile as she patted Kokichi's head. 

“Besides, he already has one nagging cousin in Torikku. Torikku told him not to fight in any sort for a few days. Not to mention he's always the one checking on him.” Chiaki said, they both chuckled. 

“Yeah, you're right. Let's play this next.” Kokichi held up a chess board. Chiaki smiled, it's been a while since she played a good game of chess. 

Later……

Hajime from class 77 walked to the dorms to check on Chiaki. She hasn't been seen for a few hours and heard that she was actually babysitting. He heard the situation from Naegi and Shuichi. Heck, Iruma dragged Souda away to help her with the machine. So he walked up to her room and knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds and Chiaki opened the door. He was allowed in and saw Kokichi in front of a chessboard by the black pieces, Chiaki sat down on the white side. 

“What are you guys doing?” Hajime asked as he looked at the two. 

“Playing chess, this game's been going for over an hour. It's neck and neck.” Chiaki explained as they both stared intently to their pieces. Chiaki's statement wasn't wrong, only a knight, pawn, queen, and king remained on both sides of the board. 

“Torikku called, and asked me to make sure you guys are doing okay. He's going to pick up Kokichi in about an hour.” Hajime said. 

“Oh, alright, let's finish this Kokichi. Play one different game before Tori-nii returns.” Chiaki said as she decided to move her knight. 

“Hajime, you want to join us?” Chiaki asked, Hajime blushed, why did Chiaki have to look so cute??

“Yes, I'll just sit here and wait till you guys are done.” Hajime said. Chiaki nodded as Kokichi moved his piece. 

Little later……

Hajime sighed as he lost again. Honestly though, what did he expect? He was playing games with the ultimate gamer and a kid who was already a natural at games. 

“Yeah! Uno!” Chiaki said excitedly as she pumped her fists in the air. Kokichi laughed before shuffling his cards back into the color filled deck. Kokichi was having fun, these new people were really fun and nice. He liked it here.   
After that game a knock was heard on the door. Hajime got up and opened it, showing a slightly disheveled Torikku. His jacket was dirty and seemed slightly torn. His pants were covered in dust and his hair was a mess. 

“What happened to you?” Hajime asked in shock. 

“Most ridiculous thing in the history of mankind! I was helping chase someone down the street of the city with Ultimate Imposter, he was posing as Togami since he has that much power. Next thing I knew, the person we were chasing friggin tried to get me tangled in a soccer net near the park hill. I hit it, tripped, hit him, and the two of us went tumbling down the hill! I was literally using my Ishimaru voice during the entirety we were stuck since I was mad. He actually crapped his pants once I got out and looked at him with my pocket knife. So that's my day. How's Kokichi?” Torikku asked. 

“I'm good Nii-san! I'm glad your okay!” Kokichi shouted from his seat. He smiled as he waved to him. Torikku couldn't help but smile. 

“Thanks for looking after him. I'll take it from here.” Torikku said as Chiaki carried Kokichi to Torikku and Torikku walked away with him in hand. 

“Did you have fun?” Torikku asked. 

“Yes, lots of fun. Their nice people.” Kokichi said. 

“I just hope your cousin’s okay.” Torikku sighed, he felt one of Kokichi's hands grip his shirt as the young boy stared at him. 

“Nanami told me to have faith in Kuro's abilities. He was caught off guard that day due to his unnoticed illness. It slowed him down, I'm sure if he was well, he woulda beat those bad guys up.” Kokichi said with a smile. 

“Right, have faith. I'll keep that in mind, thanks Kokichi, for reminding me. He's not that much younger, only a year. He's much more physically skilled than I am. If anything, I'll worry him by putting myself in danger.” Torikku chuckled as he carried Kokichi out of the building. Kokichi surveyed his surroundings to see a massive courtyard and tall buildings a little further back. Many people in brownish, black, and unique uniforms. He noticed Torikku lightly tightened his grip as they walked. 

The two made their way to the 79th classroom with little to no interruptions. By little, that means a few. A few girls started to squeal when they saw Kokichi and a few boys were pestering Torikku whether or not it was his kid. Heck, Chisa came running by and literally squealed just as loud when she first saw Kuro. 

“Oh, Torikku, Kokichi, hi.” Kaede said from her seat, she was currently talking with Himiko. The magician walked up to Kokichi. 

“Neyhh? Who cast a deaging spell on Kokichi?” Himiko asked. 

“Iruma, more like one of her machines did it.” Torikku sighed as he set Kokichi down on his desk. Kokichi made himself comfortable by swinging his legs over the edge. This classroom was big. Bigger than his old one, he wonders who the small redhead was, she wore a strange badge but she also had a pretty blue pendant in her hair. 

“Who are you?” Kokichi asked. 

“I'm Himiko Yumeno. You got a niceness spell put on you. How do you feel?” Himiko asked, she has to admit, Kokichi looks adorable like this. 

“Spell? Like magic?” Kokichi asked, he only heard of the stuff in books and stories. 

“Yep, I am the ultimate mage, I can do magic.” Himiko said proudly. She had a chance to show off to a Kokichi who wouldn't mock her. 

“Really? Show me!” Kokichi said excitedly. 

“Okay! Uh, here, tada!” Himiko shouted as she waved a wand and confetti shot out of her hat that was on her desk. 

“Pretty.” Kokichi wondered, how did she do that? The trick seemed really cool.

"Hey, Himiko, Kaede, can you guys watch Kokichi for a bit? I have to go." Torikku said. 

"Go where? You just came back." Kaede said. 

"I know, but something came up. Appearantly they want me to go to the police station and it's urgent." Torikku said. 

"Alright, we'll watch him." Kaede said as Torikku waved a quick bye before vanishing from the room. 

"You hungry Kokichi?" Kaede asked, she had some small snacks in her backpack. 

"A little, yes." Kokichi said, so many different people. These are the ninth and tenth person he met so far in a three day timespan. His older siblings had so many friends. 

"Here, try some of this." Kaede pulled out a fruit bar from her pack, opened it, and handed it to Kokichi. He took a bite and smiled.

"Tasty, thank you." Kokichi smiled. 

"Someone put a cuteness spell on Kokichi." Himiko said, she hasn't seen Kokichi act like this. He was always taunting her and teasing her. Now he was acting genuinely happy and grateful. Now that she thinks about it, his teasing and taunts to everyone have died down dramatically since his family arrived. 

"Let's play a game." Kokichi said suddenly. He pulled out a small packet of uno from his pockets. 

"Oh, alright. Where did you get those?" Kaede asked.

"I got them from Nanami-san. We played a lot of games together." Kokichi said as he sorted out the cards. 

"Alright then. You go first Kokichi." Kaede said as she helped him set up, pulling the desks closer. 

Elsewhere.......

Koi leaned on the wall outside of Iruma's lab and sighed as another explosion was heard and a wave of sex related cussing echo out of the wall. Soon enough Kiibo popped out of the lab door.

"Oh, Koi, what are you doing here? I thought you had a tournament." Kiibo said. 

"I did, it finished about an hour ago so I skate back here. Kaede and Himiko are watching Kokichi so I trust them. I want to watch the progress on Iruma's machine." Koi said.

"Your acting a lot downer, that's a little worrying considering your personality." Kiibo said. 

"Duh, my twin is now my younger brother. Like I said, his talent isn't something we can wait to be rediscovered. I cannot confirm or deny that the organization has ten thousand members, but it does exist. They need a leader, Torikku, myself, even Kuro, sure we can all lead to an extent but Kokichi is the only one who can run it properly, fully, little to no mistakes. I'm worried." Koi sighed, Kiibo started to panic a little. Koi was getting depressed, considering how upbeat she usually is. Kiibo hasn't dealt people who do a complete 180 on their personality. 

"No worries, the machine will be up and running in no time. Kokichi will be back before you know it. Heh." Kiibo said brightly, trying to counteract the dark cloud forming over Koi's head. 

"Oh Keebs, I appreciate that you're trying to cheer me up. Even then though, it still is worrying, I've been thinking a lot more than usual. Kuro was a prime example of our talents putting us in danger. Have you ever thought about that?" Koi asked, this certainly caught Kiibo off guard a little. He hasn't really given it much thought. They knew how gifted they are for their talents. Some being proud that they earned their title, and others are grateful to be born into them. He thinks the only ones who think about that are Fuyuhiko and Peko. Which makes sense considering what their talents are. 

"I have not." Kiibo said. 

"I have, a lot of it. I'm sure Kuro could've taken all of those guys on and best them if he was in top condition. Which he wasn't, I can't believe I didn't notice it before. Now that Kokichi is a kid, he's more vulnerable. This is why I worry. In your case, it's a possibility that others might want to take you to either take you apart, reprogram you, or scrap you. Since he made the ultimate robot who can act just like a human, professor Iidabashi probably also has a target. That's why he isn't in public that much." Koi said. 

"I see, thanks for telling me this. I promise the machine will get fixed. Souda’s in there as well.” Kiibo said. 

“Put the friggin screw in properly! You really a fu***** virgin.” Iruma's voice boomed from inside as Souda screamed a little. 

“I can tell.” Koi said with a sweatdrop down her head. 

Classroom……

“Yay I win!” Kokichi cheered as he set down his last card. 

“Neyhh? I still have five..” Himiko said as she leaned her chin on the desk. 

“I only have two, heh. Did you have fun Kokichi?” Kaede asked, the young boy nodded. 

“Yes! I did. I'm glad my family made such awesome friends.” Kokichi said, both Himiko and Kaede froze a little. Sure, they were touched by the comment but it made their minds work. What caused Kokichi to have such a disdain for friends? No more like a disdain for trusting people. Why did he? They both figured that the Oumas had a private life they rather not share, only thing they knew by chance was that their father died a long time ago. 

“Hello there.” Koi's voice echoed as the classroom door opened. 

“Nee-chan!” Ouma shouted as he got off his seat and hugged her. She giggled and hugged him back and patted his head. 

“No trouble right?” Koi asked. 

“No, just finished a game if uno actually.” Kaede said. 

“That's good. I'm going to set Kokichi to bed. Thanks for looking after him when Torikku had to leave.” Koi said. 

“Now that I think about it. Why did Torikku leave?” Himiko asked.

“I'll explain later.” Koi said as she skated out of the classroom with Kokichi in tow. 

Kokichi was tired, but had a lot of fun today. Nanami was fun to play with and played so many colorful games. Kaede and Himiko were fun as well. He really enjoyed his time here, he's looking forward to tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late post. I have been sick for a few days and just had an exam yesterday. Which I had to study for all day. As for afterwards I was pretty brain dead. Hopefully this fic chapter turned out good and not cheesy. Hope you enjoyed and have a great day.
> 
> P.S no idea when next one will be out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found some cute art on Pinterest, I have no idea who the artists are. I think a few are credited in the pictures... 
> 
> Baby Kichi and Maki: https://pin.it/it22iz2vfmjpk4
> 
> Baby Kichi in the snow: https://pin.it/6mxgkwgqi5x2ob
> 
> Shuichi and Kichi: https://pin.it/lppznowievaorj 
> 
> Tsumugi! How'd you get them into that?!: https://pin.it/kng5dj4vtpxb4f 
> 
> Oumas, all the Oumas: https://pin.it/nsknuwcasgg5vp

Chapter 4 

 

The first few hours of the morning was uneventful for Kokichi and his cousin. Torikku apparently came back late last night and refused to leave his room for the time being. Koi was out for the day with Ibuki and Komaru. So, Kuro was going to watch Kokichi for the day. Things would have gone uneventful until some unexpected people showed up. 

 

The teachers, or moreover the adults and future foundation members of the school, specifically Chisa. 

 

“Awwww, he is so cute. It runs in the family I guess huh?” Chisa said as she intercepted them outside of the classroom. 

 

“I guess so, aren't you class 77th’s teacher? Koichi's our teacher since he left that class in your care.” Kuro said, Kokichi was standing next to him and playing with his hoodie. 

 

“Yes, but I wanted to check on you guys. Besides, weren't you booked with something today?” Chisa asked, she had been watching the class since Kuro was a student she scouted. Also, she can't help it, but she has a soft spot for cute things and despite being a very strong fighter, Kuro was just too adorable. Knowing that his youngest cousin just got reduced to a child made her want to come over even more. 

 

It was a Sunday as well, so most of them had the day off. 

 

“Originally yes, currently no, I had training in the gym today, but due to recent events, I am not allowed to go back into training for a few days. Honestly, my arm still aches a little.” Kuro said as he shifted his shoulder.  Kokichi looked at him worried, it still shook him a little that his cousin was hurt, more than everyone just got bigger. 

 

“Ah, I see. How about I take you guys out for the day? Hm?” Chisa asked with a smile. 

 

“Why? I'm not objecting, just curious.” Kuro said. 

“Because I think it would be nice. Besides, I heard from Nanami that you acted a little like a parent when you left Kokichi with her.” Chisa said with a smile, this caused Kuro to blush a little. 

 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Kuro asked. 

 

“I want to spend time with you guys, I scouted you out before. I want to hang out, my students are off doing their own thing as well as 78.” Chisa said as she waved her arms around. Kuro gave her a mildly blank and confused stare for a few seconds before sighing. 

 

“Fine, we can go. It won't hurt since you're with us. Kokichi, do you want to go out?” Kuro asked, Kokichi just nodded. This woman seemed nice and Kuro seemed okay. He's been like this for four days now. This place was still big, but Kuro seemed to know his way. 

 

“Yes, let's take you out to the town. I can get you some matcha cake there.” Chisa said, Kuro's eyes instantly lit up as they walked to the gate.

 

Chisa had another reason on why she had an interest in Kuro. His white hair and stoic attitude reminded her of Kyosuke. She had been daydreaming that their child would be something like him. He was adorable to boot as well.   

 

Later……..

 

Chisa took the two to a local food court in the town. Kuro got his matcha cake along with a mocha. Chisa was a little unsure of letting him drink coffee, but she did know that he already had some during his time in Kyoto. Since that was about a good year or two ago, he was fine on the coffee spot. Besides, it wasn't like he was addicted to the stuff. Kokichi had a white chocolate cake with a box of grape juice. Chisa just admired the fact that the two looked so childish right now. She knew what Kuro likes now. Herself had a slice of strawberry cake with some milk and the two were now just talking. 

 

“So Kuro, may I ask about some of your adventures in Kyoto?” Chisa asked. 

 

“Not right now. Kokichi is still young and I'd rather not touch the subject until he returns to normal.” Kuro said as he took another bite of his cake, Kokichi was confused for a second before returning to his own small cake. Chisa remembered and felt a little embarrassed. Other than his training, a majority of Kuro's time in Kyoto was solving murders with the local police and detectives, he's been good friends with Kakusu for a few years. She was worried about their recent cases that Shuichi and Kuro informed them from time to time. Recently, there have been cases of murders being covered as suicides in both Kyoto and Tokyo and it worried them. 

 

“Are you enjoying your cake Kokichi?” Kuro asked, Kokichi nodded his head happily. His cousin knew some really good bakeries. This one was delicious. Kokichi was still unsure what to make of his whole situation, but still, he trusted his cousin and just decided to go with the flow, he did wonder when he would see Mom again. Maybe she comes by and visits monthly. With that answered, he went back to his cake. 

 

“How about things other than that? Like your training, did you go sightseeing at all?” Chisa asked, she wanted to lighten the mood since Kuro always had a bit of a cloud over his head. Now depressed or anything, just quiet and didn't really talk. It was a large difference between him and his cousins for sure, since they were a lot more outgoing, even if what they say isn't always the truth. 

 

“Well, my Sensei for my second year of training took me to adventure the city. He said that the first year of training was always the hardest, and the years after just get easier. I think he was trying to make me relax, it was a little hard considering I was helping Kakusu during investigations and mostly had to fight off muggers at night with him. I wondered why he decides to a lot of his searching at night.” Kuro explained. 

 

“Interesting, so what did you see? I haven't been to Kyoto in a long time.” Chisa said. 

 

“Well, I still insisted on doing some sort of training, so Sensei took me to see ‘Fushimi Inari-taisha’ it was a long walk for sure, but the nature was really nice around the mountain. We also gathered some sweets from the shops there. After we spent the morning at the shrine, we went back to tour the main city. We ended up walking the whole day while having food sold by the vendors. It was fun and I did get my exercise in.” Kuro said, he smiled a little at the memory. 

 

“That sounded like it was fun. Actually, has your aunt been informed of this?” Chisa asked 

 

“Yes, Torikku had already informed her. He's been acting a lot more serious than usual. It makes me a little worried.” Kuro sighed. 

 

“I see, oh, Kokichi finished his cake. You want to head to the park?” Chisa asked. 

 

“Sure, funny enough, that's where Kokichi first introduced me to his friends.” Kuro said as he cleaned Kokichi up a little and the three began to walk, it was a nice day out and it wasn't too crowded. 

 

Kokichi looked around at the park as Kuro held his hand tight. It was very pretty, he couldn't help but think of his fathering. It's been about a year since he disappeared, his family looked sad when he brought it up. He thinks it's cool that Kuro was in Kyoto for a bit, so many cool things to see. He wondered, how did everyone get so big? Even his twin sister was bigger and older than him. Whatever it may be, it'll be fine. He's been thinking a lot, but more he decides to not question things. He's unsure why, but he feels safe around these people. 

 

Elsewhere…………. 

 

Shuichi sighed as he walked back to the dorms. Ever since Kokichi's age backward, the whole family acted a little different. Koi was more concerning, Kuro was acting more motherly according to Chiaki, and Torikku was just plain angry. He saw thought he'd see or hear the elder Ouma so mad. They told Torikku about the information they gathered from the gang member. 

 

_ “Good thing you kept me away. Probably would've broken his face.” Torikku snarled a little.  _

 

Torikku was one who was complex just like his youngest brother. Sure, both Koi and Kuro have mysteries and complex personalities, but explain their actions. Shuichi wants to just think it's his protectiveness for his siblings, but he can tell it's more than that. Shuichi continued to walk and just as he was about to enter the dorms, he ran into Torikku, who was listening to music through a pair of earbuds attached to his phone. 

 

“Oh, hey Saihara.” Torikku said with a smile. 

 

“Hey, how are you?” Shuichi asked, he seemed in higher spirits now.

 

“I'm doing fine. Just got the anger knocked out of me while doing some training with Pekoyama.” Torikku said. 

 

“Training?” Shuichi asked, it wasn't uncommon for some people to work on other skill sets than just their talents.

 

“I have to learn how to fight better if I want to take the weight off of Kuro.” Torikku said, ah so that was it. He's still worried about Kuro's condition and recent events. 

 

“You want to talk in the dorms?” Shuichi asked. 

 

“Sure! Kokichi's out with Kuro anyway, and Koi’s at another event.” Torikku said. 

 

Elsewhere………

 

Chisa sat on a park bench with Kokichi next to her. Kuro left to get some drinks, and get something for Torikku and Koi. She felt her skirt poof and saw Kokichi head plant himself into the bright blue fabric. 

 

“Is it comfy Kokichi?” Chisa asked, trying to contain her squeals. 

 

“Yes” was the simple muffled reply Kokichi gave as he continued to nuzzle into the fabric. Chisa smiled to herself and thought. 

 

Despite being the homeroom teacher for class 77, she always interacted and even substitute teach the other classes. Kokichi when he was 15 tried to play himself off as a giant jerk. Teasing, lying, and even antagonizing some like Iruma, Maki, and Kaito. Ever since his siblings came, his behavior changed drastically. Now he's back to being only six, easily trusting everyone his siblings knew. She wonders what had happened to turn him into that person. She's certain that Kuro was like that too, after all, their mother was nice enough to show her some pictures and saw Kuro happily smiling into the camera while playing with other kids. 

 

“Yukizome!” Chisa looked up and saw Kuro wave at her a little as his hands were filled with bags. 

 

“Here, I found something you might like.” Kuro pulled out a bottle of citrus tea. 

 

“Oh, I love this kind. Thanks you.” Chisa said as she opened the bottle, Kuro gave Kokichi another juice box and he opened a bottle of green tea. 

 

“It's been a while.” Kuro sighed, more to himself than to Chisa. 

 

“What has?” Chisa asked curiously. 

 

“Just sitting in a park like this. Most of the time I'm indoors doing training or something else. Besides, things can get dangerous. Just look at what happened to me.” Kuro said, Chisa looked at him a little sadly, being put in that kind of danger. Kuro smiled a little as Kokichi finished his juice and decided to plant himself in Chisa’s skirt again. 

 

“He really likes it.” Kuro chuckled slightly, Chisa smiled and patted Kokichi's head. 

 

“If you don't mind me asking. What happened to you guys? I mean, I am familiar with Kokichi's personality as I taught in their classroom before.” Chisa said a little hesitantly. 

 

“I won't reveal much, but let's just say, there are some talented actors out there. Not all of them are good people.” Kuro said as he checked his wrist. Chisa had a feeling that it was worse than what he said. 

 

“Thanks, for telling me that. So then, what's your favorite dessert?” Chisa asked. 

 

“I like matcha ice cream.” Kuro said with a smile. 

Elsewhere……..

 

“The Winner is Koi Ouma!” The announcer called out as Koi zipped past the finish line. Ibuki and Komaru cheered as she skated to the trophy. 

 

After the race finished and everyone left, only those left were the staff, Komaru, Ibuki, and Koi, who was still circling her trophy on the ground. 

 

“You think Kokichi would like this?” Koi asked as she held a small metal that was inside the trophy cup. 

 

“Probably” Komaru said with a chuckle. 

 

“So Koi, what now?” Ibuki asked as they left the arena. 

 

“I guess shopping and ice cream. I also wanted to talk to you guys about something.” Koi said. 

 

Later……..

 

The three sat at a park bench for a bit as they ate their ice cream. 

 

“So, what is it you wanted to talk about?” Komaru asked as she took a bite of blueberry ice cream. 

 

“Have you guys, ever felt danger with being an Ultimate?” Koi asked. 

 

“Of course! I'm almost trampled every time I finish a concert.” Ibuki said with a smile, Koi seemed to be down.

 

“Are you concerned about your cousin Koi?” Komaru asked, she wouldn't be surprised. Kuro was practically a brother to them. 

 

“Yes, I got scared after he told me. Even more after overhearing Torikku in the station with one of the members.” Koi said with a sigh. 

 

“What did they say?” Komaru asked. 

 

“The member said they'd keep coming back. They'll try to take Kuro again. It has me scared, it's that also a reason why Pekoyama was made Fuyuhiko's bodyguard?” Koi asked. 

 

“Yeah…. I see what you mean now.” Ibuki said with a nervous chuckle. 

 

“Sorry about the joke.” 

 

“No, it's fine Ibu-chan. You were trying to bring light to the situation, I appreciate that. I'm just worried again since Kokichi's been reduced to a kid again.” Koi sighed. 

 

“No worries, I'm sure everything will be fine and dandy. Iruma's making good progress on that machine from what Souda told me.” Ibuki said. 

 

“How is he anyway? From what I heard, Iruma's been tormenting him a bit into that lab of hers.” Koi said as she recalled the memory from last night. 

 

“He's doing fine. He started to mumble things but all in all he's good.” Ibuki said. 

 

“How's your brother Komaru?” Koi asked. 

 

“Makoto’s fine, he's been a little stressed out, but he's having fun. I'm a little worried about Komaeda though, he's been watching him a bit now.” Komaru said as she recalled the time she saw the white haired student behind a tree looking at her brother as they ate lunch. 

 

“He's like that. I wouldn't worry too much.” Ibuki said waving a hand. 

 

“Everything will be a-okay Koi, you have your best buddies here too!” Ibuki said with a smile. Koi smiled back. 

 

“Yeah” 

 

Later………..

 

Kuro was carrying Kokichi as the kid fell asleep in Chisa's clothes. He sighed as they walked back to the dorms.

 

“It was nice today, thanks Yukizome.” Kuro said with a small smile. 

 

“No problem Keisan, also no need for formals for me. Call me Chisa.” Chisa said with a wink. The two parted ways and Kuro walked to his dorm, which was located next to Kokichi's and Shuichi's. He heard talking from inside Shuichi's room and knocked. 

 

“Oh, hey Kuro.” Shuichi said, Kuro saw Torikku on the floor drinking some water. 

 

“How was your day?” Kuro asked. 

 

“It was fine. Actually.” Torikku got a smile on his face as he walked over to his cousin. He suddenly swept Kuro into a bridal hold. Despite them being only a year apart, Torikku was at least a few inches taller than Kuro. 

 

“Gah, Torikku what are you doing?” Kuro asked in a shouted whisper, still cradling Kokichi. 

 

“Taking you both to bed.” Torikku said. Kuro grumbled a little, he couldn't do anything without waking up Kokichi. 

 

Shuichi chuckled a little at the action. No wonder Kokichi changed when they arrived. They were people he trusted and had fun with. Shuichi Hope's to see them like this more. Especially since Kuro's incident. He sighed and closed his dorm room door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update. A lot of things have been happening and new stories I started to write. Not sure when the last one will be up. Probably not for a while as I have exams next week. Hope you enjoyed this one :) 
> 
> Have a great day Fixer :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, hope you enjoyed :)

Chapter 5 

 

Kokichi woke up with a small yawn, he crawled out of his spot on the bed as Kuro was still sound asleep. He never noticed that Kuro liked snowflakes. His PJs were black with white and pastel blue snowflakes shirt with a matching short pants. 

 

Kokichi softly landed on the ground on the carpet and looked around the dorm room. He glanced at the fridge, tempted to see if grape juice was in there. He resisted though, thinking that Kuro might not give him any if he attempts to sneak it out. Instead, he glanced at a picture frame on the small coffee table. He was shocked, it was him! Older, a lot older than he is now. He was smiling with Koi, Torikku and Kuro in the background. He wondered, maybe they came here to look for dad. He hoped so, he misses him. 

 

A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Someone was at the door, he couldn't reach the peephole so he couldn't see who it was. The door slowly creaked open and in stepped his older brother, who was practically a giant to him now. Torikku saw Kokichi and made a shush motion with a smile. He slowly walked into the room and wrote a small note, carefully placed it on Kuro's still snoozing head, grabbed Kokichi and left the room. 

 

Elsewhere……………..

 

Shuichi woke up with a yawn, it was about 8am, still had some time before classes start. He opened his window curtains and saw Torikku running from the dorms to what looks like the library. Shuichi smiled a little and left the window. He got dressed for the day, wearing the school uniform and left his dorm, it was about 8:10 now. On his way down, he saw Kuro ready as well, with a bottle of tea. 

 

“Morning Kuro.” Shuichi said as the whited haired boy smiled.

 

“Morning Shuichi, I'm able to attend classes again, thankfully.” Kuro said as he took a gulp of his tea. Shuichi smiled a little. 

 

“Did you happen to see Torikku with Kokichi? He left a sticky note on my head telling me he took him for the day. I guess Tori doesn't have any plans for today.” Kuro said. 

 

“Tori? Is that what you call him?” Shuichi asked with mild surprise. The four always gave nicknames to everyone, he hasn't heard them call each other one yet, not coulding sibling terms. 

 

“Yeah, it's something we found when I was like four or something. We were sneaking and I tried to call his name, “Tori” is where he cut me off. I don't remember what we did, but it was something like that. Torikku said to call him that, he liked it.” Kuro said with a smile. 

 

“I see, I take it's the same with 'Kichi’?” Shuichi asked. 

 

“Yeah, that's what Tori called him when he was that age.” Kuro said. 

 

Elsewhere……..

 

Kirumi sighed as left Tsumugi's lab. She's been up since seven and Tsumugi asked for her around seven thirty, the blue haired girl had her trying on several different outfits. Some a little too skimpy for her tastes and one that had her with an black blindfold. She was back in her maid outfit and saw Torikku enter the library with Kokichi, she smiled a little. Despite working with children before as a request from some of her employers, she only worked with only-children, children with friends, but no sibling. She was happy to see the leader with such good siblings. So does hope Kuro recovers swiftly so he can rejoin the fun. With a smile, she left Tsumugi's lab and walked to her classroom. She waved as she saw Shuichi and Kuro further away. 

 

Torikku entered the library and placed a chess board in front of Kokichi. 

 

“Let's see how much brains you still have in there.” Torikku said playfully as he got the board ready. He played the white side while Kokichi was the dark side. Torikku moved his first piece. 

 

Elsewhere…….

 

Kuro sighed as he and the other students were in class, waiting for the teacher, Koichi was normally a few minutes late, and it was about five minutes before class actually started. 

 

“Is Torikku skipping class today?” Kaede asked, she had briefly seen the dark hair boy with his baby brother enter the library on her way here. 

 

“Yeah I guess, he left a note on my forehead saying he's going to take care of Kokichi for today. It doesn't really matter if he came to class anyway, he already finished most of his high school education already before coming here. He was scouted shortly after starting his third year.” Kuro explained. 

 

“Actually, how's the machine coming Kiibo? Iru-chan had been skipping a lot of classes working on it.” Koi said as she took a sip of her apple juice. 

 

“Great, she might actually get it done tonight if it doesn't blow up again.” Kiibo said. 

 

“Good, Kokichi will return to normal. It was fun while he was a kid again.” Koi sighed, it was cute seeing Kokichi as a small kid again, she had seen pictures Chisa had taken during her day out with Kokichi and Kuro. 

 

“How are you feeling Kuro? It's your first day back after all.” Kaede said. 

 

“I'm feeling good, a lot better than before. Although it's still some time before I can start physical activity again. The knife sliced deeper than expected.” Kuro said. 

 

“Yeah, actually, since Kokichi's not here to tease as normal. How is training with Tenko and Maki? The three of you spar a lot.” Kaede said, the two girls were a little surprised, they never really mentioned their training with Kuro. 

 

“Kuro's a formidable opponent, all three of us learn ways to fight and counteract attacks when we spar. It's very useful for dealing with those with different weapons.” Maki said.

 

“Yes, sparring with Maki and Tenko will help me fight against foes like the ones that attacked me. Hopefully next time, I'll be on high alert.” Kuro said. 

 

Later………..

 

Koi stopped by the library and looked inside, the library was different compared to normal ones. While the shelves of who knows how many books lined the walls, there were small rooms in the back, private study rooms. She asked for where her brother's went, the librarian chuckled and told her it was room 33. She skated over to the room and peeked through the window. She saw that Torikku had stashed a bunch of board games and books. Now her two siblings were playing a two way race of Trouble. 

 

“Bro!” Koi called as she knocked on the door. Torikku opened the door and dragged her in. 

 

“Just in time! Surprise new challenger!” Torikku said as he grabbed another piece and set it on the board. 

 

“Hello Nee-chan!” Kokichi said with a smile. Koi was smiling stupidly now at how adorable Kokichi was acting right now. 

 

“Hello, so I take it is neck and neck between you two?” Koi asked. 

 

“Yep!” Torikku smiled.

 

“Challenging accepted.” Koi smirked as she rolled the dice. 

 

Elsewhere……………

 

Kiibo was walking back to Iruma's lab after waving to Kuro and Shuichi. 

 

“AHHHHGGGGGGHHHH! F***KING PIECE OF S***!!! WORK YOU PAIN IN THE A**!” Iruma's vulgar curses echoed loudly from inside her lab. Kiibo tentatively opened the door and peeked inside. Iruma was still cursing as she was covered in soot. 

 

“I take it blew up again.” Kiibo suggested. Iruma pulled up her goggles, revealing her still light skin around her eyes despite her entire front and face being covered in black soot. 

 

“Nope! Surprisingly not! The da** computer won't work and cause it to spit this sh**** black stuff all over me. I'm so friggin close and it has to troll me like this. Any case, it's just a setback. The brat will be back by tonight.” Iruma declared proudly, Kiibo sweatdropped, despite being an excellent inventor, Kiibo's not sure where her head is most of the time. 

 

“Uh-huh” Kiibo said. 

 

“I got the parts you need-” Kiibo was snapped out of his thoughts as Souda walked into the room with a box. 

 

“Bout time you freaking virgin!” Iruma said. 

 

“Can you at least say thank you without an insult please?” Souda asked. 

 

“No can-do at the moment. My gears are turning!” Iruma said as she grabbed a wrench and starting working again. 

 

“I thought she said it had something to do with the computer.” Kiibo sweatdropped. 

 

Elsewhere………..

 

Shuichi sighed as he walked back to his dorm rooms, the past few days have been bizarre and worrying. Not just about Kokichi's condition, but also Kuro's. These mysterious attackers have yet to answer any further questions according to Kirigiri. There was also the mystery of their family, he knew they had a mother, Koi briefly mentioned her once. 

 

_ “Let's just say Kirumi reminds us of mom. She's the best woman in the world. I'm happy that Kokichi found a reason to interact with her.”  _

 

That's all he was able to gain. He knew the three loved to set pranks and tell amusing lies, but Torikku's deception made him harder to figure out. He would bounce from one mood to the next. 

 

He heard laughing and saw the three Ouma siblings running from the library, to what seems to be out to the town again. The three were laughing as Kokichi bounced on Torikku's shoulders. Shuichi smiled to himself, things have been hectic, but also fun. He remembered the first day Kokichi entered the academy. 

 

_ “Alright everyone! We have a need student for this class.” Koichi said as he entered the classroom. Shuichi was a little surprised when a young boy, around Himiko's height stepped in. He was quiet and had wavy purple hair. His eyes were bright purple and he wore a black and white checkered scarf. He looked a little shy, but smiled. _

 

_ “I’m Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader!” Kokichi announced proudly.  _

 

_ “What kind of title is that?” Iruma scoffed, Kokichi smiled again.  _

 

_ “I'm the leader of an organization with over 10,000 members.” Kokichi declared proudly. _

 

_ “Lies!” Iruma shot back, Kokichi looked at her with a taunting smile.  _

 

_ “It is not. Or is it?” Kokichi smiled again smugly.  _

 

_ “Um, Sensei?” Shuichi asked, Koichi let out a chuckle.  _

 

_ “I cannot confirm or deny. I can't reveal that kind of information. I will say though, he got that title for a reason.” Koichi said.  _

 

Shuichi smiled, he remembered, Kokichi originally had a shy look that quickly changed to jokes. The reactions of the others when his siblings arrived was also memorable. 

 

_ “Hello!” Kokichi shouted as he entered the classroom. The others not too far behind.  _

 

_ “Who are these three?” Iruma asked.  _

 

_ “His siblings. I'm Torikku, his brother, seventeen.” Torikku said as he took off a pair of sunglasses he had with him, with his heterochromia on full display.  _

 

_ “That looks so cool!” Tsumugi squealed, cosplay ideas already shooting through her head.  _

 

_ “Older sister, Koi, fifteen.” Koi smiled, Kokichi looked at her with an annoyed expression.  _

 

_ “ _ **_Twin_ ** _ sister.” Kokichi said.  _

 

_ “Still was the first born. Making me older.” Koi said with a smile.  _

 

_ “By two minutes!” Kokichi exclaimed.  _

 

_ “My name is Kuro Keisan, I'm his cousin, sixteen. We knew each other since we were toddlers.” Kuro said with a small bow.  _

 

_ “Fun fact! Kuro was offered to go here four years ago, but decline for two reasons. One he was only twelve, and two he wanted to finish his training.” Koi said.  _

 

_ “Training? Oh yeah, what are your talents?” Tsumugi asked.  _

 

_ “Trickster.” Torikku smiled.  _

 

_ “Skater.” Koi said as she tapped her heels.  _

 

_ “Bo Staff Master.” Kuro finished.  _

 

_ “What on earth is a freaking Trickster? Ripping people off or pull lame pranks?” Iruma asked bored.  _

 

_ “Nope! Also, I'm insulted. Is this enough trickery for you, you stinking virgin?” Torikku asked as he switched to Iruma's vocals for his last sentence. This made everyone who weren't aware drop their jaws.  _

 

_ “H-how are you doing that?! What machine do you have on you?” Iruma asked, surprised.  _

 

_ “No machine, it's all natural!” Torikku said, still talking in Iruma's voice.  _

 

_ “Anyone else want to try?” Torikku asked in Rantaro's voice. Rantaro chuckled from his seat.  _

 

_ “I take that as a no.” Torikku said as he switched back to his normal voice.  _

 

_ “Keep your guards up! Because the rest of the Oumas have come to town!” Koi exclaimed proudly.  _

 

From a prank war, to prank attacks, to Tsumugi's cosplaying, the three new students had brought something interesting to the academy. It's been almost two months since they arrived. Others such as Chisa had fun with them, and turns out Rantaro knew Torikku for quite a bit, and even Kuro to an extent. Rantaro had been pen-pals to friends with Torikku for a few months before his arrival at the school. Rantaro knew Kuro through his sister in Kyoto. 

 

Shuichi saw his close friends and Kuro walking toward him. 

 

“You guys want to hang out at the cafe?” Kuro asked, a small smile on his face. 

 

“That sounds nice. How are your cousins? I saw them run by a few minutes ago.” Shuichi said. 

 

“Their fine, their heading out to town, to the places Chisa didn't take us yesterday.” Kuro explained. 

 

Elsewhere……….

 

Kokichi bounced happily on his brother's shoulders, his sister up ahead on her pair of skates. He really enjoyed this, from cuddling with his pretty cousin, to enjoying sweets with him and the nice teacher. He's been enjoying it here, he wonders why there was an older him in that photo. For now though, it was a question that could wait- oooooh! Ice cream! 

 

Kokichi's attention was shifted from his thoughts as Koi presented him a small cone with pink strawberry ice cream. Kokichi happy grabbed it and began to eat it. 

 

“Not so fast, you might get a brain freeze.” Koi chuckled, Kokichi nodded and slowed his eating. 

 

“You're acting more and more like mom, sis.” Torikku chuckled. 

 

“I take that as a compliment. How is she anyway, with the recent events and competitions, I haven't had a chance to talk with her.” Koi said. 

 

“She's doing good. Fine, just Kuro's mother was a little worried. They're all good now though.” Torikku said, he subconsciously grabbed Kokichi's feet a little tighter as the child leaned his arms on Torikku's head as he ate. Torikku remembered what his mother told him, he glanced at his little sister as she looked at the park. 

 

_ “You can still protect them.”  _

 

He could, he also knew that she wanted him to feel less bad. She had a point, that he can't be there for all of them, even if he was the oldest. Still, that didn't shake his guilt for those events, he was the oldest, with more experience, he should have noticed cues like that. 

 

“Nii-san~” Kokichi drawled out as he patted his smaller hands on Torikku's head. He had finished his ice cream already and ate the cone. 

 

“You made sure not to get any sticky stuff in my hair right?” Torikku asked playfully. 

 

“Yep! Still fluffy.” Kokichi said with a smile as he leaned his head into Torikku's. 

 

“Oh! Hey! Makoto! Komaru!” Koi called as she spotted the two Naegi siblings. 

 

“Hey guys, spending a day out with your babified brother? He looks so cute.” Komaru said as she smiled. 

 

“Yep, Kokichi, these are our friends. Say hi.” Koi said as she smiled reassuringly at her brother. He looked and them and waved at them with a smile. 

 

“Awwwwwwww.” Komaru squealed. 

 

“How's progress on Iruma's machine coming?” Makoto asked. 

 

“Kuro texted me that it's coming along fine, still with a few hiccups here and there. He said that Iruma plans on getting it done tonight.” Torikku said. 

 

“That's great then, how is Kuro? I haven't seen him too much due to the incident.” Komaru said. 

 

“He's holding up great. He was out yesterday with Chisa, and he started to attend classes again today. He's recovered, physical activity and training though are still not allowed for now.” Torikku said. 

 

“Well that's good. C'mon let's hang out a bit, there's a local arcarde with tons of games. Even puzzles I think Kokichi will like.” Makoto said. 

 

“Awesome, sounds fun.” Koi said, as they started to walk off. 

 

Kokichi was again in his thoughts. What machine were they talking about? Also, what does Komaru mean by him being babified? Did it have something to do with the older him picture? Maybe on their quest to find dad, they met someone who looked just like him, but older. That's doesn't make much sense, so what else could it- Oooh! Birdy! 

 

Elsewhere……..

 

Shuichi, Kaede, Maki, Kaito, and Kuro were all hanging out in the cafe at school. 

 

“So when will you get back into physical training?” Kaito asked. 

 

“Probably in about a week. My shoulder is still causing my arm to ache so my condition won't be at it's peak.” Kuro said. 

 

“Its still a little early, but what are your plans for summer?” Kuro asked. 

 

“We're planning to head to the mountains. Turns out Shuichi never done snowboarding before.” Kaito said. 

 

“Would you guys like to come? Koi could help teach us.” Kaede said. 

 

“No, the four of us are heading back to Kyoto. We're going to be helping Kakusu out at the station since his father's out at a different region of Japan.” Kuro said

 

“Really? Just for curiousty's sake, what is your relation with my cousin?” Shuichi asked, he honestly was curious. He knew his cousin had a more protective vibe for him, he was really good at solving cases, similar to Kirigiri, mostly homicides. He was quick to become friends and even knew his way of the tongue to get the information he needed from potential suspects. Sometimes Shuichi wonders why he was chosen as the second ultimate detective. It was also interesting since Kuro's personality seemed so different compared to his cousins. He was more serious, polite, and relied both on his physical ability as well as wit. 

 

“For the first two years of my training in Kyoto, we were just partners, associates kind've. I saved him from some thugs during my first three months there. His father asked me to be with him during his nighttime investigations as a sort of bodyguard. I didn't mind, as it helped me improve my endurance, stamina, and got some experience with uncontrollable fighting. It benefitted both of us. We just got closer and closer as time past. He told me quite a bit about you as well. I heard about Rantaro thanks to one of his sisters who was in Kyoto.” Kuro explained.

 

“I see, anything else interesting during your time in Kyoto?” Shuichi asked. 

 

“Well, I'm not sure if you were told, but there was a case that took place near Mt. Fuji while ago. It was a murder framed as a suicide in Aokigahara. It was one of the string that happened both there and in Kyoto. To be honest, we're still stumped on the case. Nothing related to it has happened and Kakusu said he's making a little more progress.” Kuro said. 

 

“That's spooky. What is Aokigahara again?” Kaito asked. 

 

“It's an infamous forest where people go to die. Supposedly, it's now so pack full of negative spirits, that those living who wander in. The spirits make them see things and kill themselves. An example I remember from a story, it's a person who was in the forest had a single pocket knife for self defense. Suddenly, a hand grabbed their wrists and started pulling them to a dark place. They took the knife to cut the hand away, to make them let go, but the illusion ends, with them slicing their own wrist open, thinking they were cutting at the hand. Died from blood-loss. Other tales involve the ghosts making them stab themselves, or run off a ledge into a cave.” Kuro explained, as he glanced at Kaito, he noticed that he was shaking. 

 

“Ah, sorry I scared you, here have a muffin.” Kuro offered his blueberry muffin to Kaito, who was still shaking all the while denying he needed it for he is the Luminary of the Stars. 

 

Shuichi smiled at the scene. Despite the rather dark topic, it somehow got turned into something fun. 

 

Elsewhere……..

 

Kokichi watched as his sister and Komaru faced off in a match of DDR. Makoto, Torikku, and himself watched a little further away as they played air hockey, Kokichi was still perched on his brother's shoulders. 

 

He wanted to ask Torikku why he was older. If they were looking for dad, but he was busy. Kokichi may be young, but he knew how to read the mood. He knew that his siblings were very happy right now, and the questions in his head were both private and a little down. He can ask him later, maybe tonight. 

 

After finishing their matches, they walked over to a skee-ball area. Torikku inserted the coin and the balls rolled down. He grabbed one and handed it to Kokichi, who was a little surprised at how much it weighed. 

 

“Can you throw it?” Torikku asked, amusement in his voice. 

 

“I can do it!” Kokichi declared as he lifted the roll and threw it. He rolled, but just made it to the ramp and rolled back to him. He puffed his cheeks in annoyance and tried again, still only to the ramp. 

 

“Here, Kokichi, look.” Kokichi turned his head and saw Torikku start up the next lane. He grabbed the ball and rolled it off his palm before catching it again, he did this a few times before rolling it. It rolled into the middle rank slot. 

 

Kokichi looked and copied it, he dropped the ball a few times but rolled the ball successfully five times. He rolled ball on the lane and it rolled into the low ten point slot. 

 

“Yay! Kokichi, look we got some tickets.” Koi cheered as five tickets despensed from his lane. Torikku took a good twenty from his lane as he pulled a few more rounds. 

 

Later……

 

After playing almost all the games in the arcade, they left the games with a very good amount of tickets to be won. Torikku and Koi won a good 335 tickets while Makoto and Komaru won about 325. They left for the prize counter. Kokichi was in awe at all the different things they had. 

 

“Anything you want Kokichi?” Torikku asked with a smile, Kokichi looked at him and he amazed expression that Torikku loved. Lucky for him Koi took a picture of Kokichi at that moment. 

 

“That one?” Kokichi asked as he looked a giant plush black king chess piece that was almost the size of Kokichi.

 

“You want the black piece or the white one?” Torikku asked. 

 

“Black!” Kokichi said, Torikku smiled. Despite how the white side of a chess game usually won. Their family was good on both sides, discovering that a simple first move from their opponent can tell you how they play. Kokichi and Torikku had become pros playing and winning games with the black side of the chess board. 

 

“65 tickets.” The man said, who took off the tag and handed the plush to Kokichi. 

 

“It says 75 though?” Koi pointed out, the man smiled. 

 

“I love seeing siblings with each other. I don't minding giving you five a discount today. After all, you brought in some business when you came in.” The man said with a wink. Koi smiled as she glanced at Kokichi, who was hugging the plush like crazy. 

 

“What would you four like?” The man asked. 

 

Torikku got two more small plushies, a small bluebird and a cute plush falcon. 

 

Koi got a pair of roller blades she said looks really cool. Nothing compared to the special ones Sounds and Iruma made for her, but they'd be fun to wear. 

 

Makoto got a copy of the Tsuro board game. 

 

And Komaru got two mp3 players.

 

The group left the arcade and waved the man goodbye. 

 

Later……..

 

After eating at the local fast food joint, it was getting a little late, as the sun was setting, basking the town and Hope's Peak in orange and yellow light. Kokichi was walking along side Torikku and Koi skated with them. 

 

“Hey, you guys meet us in that store. We'll be in there soon.” Koi said, the Naegi siblings looked at each other and nodded at them. They walked ahead to the store and walked inside. 

 

“Kokichi, you've been wanting to ask us something all day. It's less crowded here, it's quiet, so you can tell us.” Koi said. 

 

“Um, well, why was there an older me in a picture?” Kokichi asked. 

 

“You want the truth? We have all grown up, but by some freak accident you got turned back. You were fifteen years of age when it happened. The ones that caused the accident were the ones you saw on your first day here. As crazy as it is, that's the truth. It's like something out a story book or something.” Koi explained, Kokichi looked at her with a surprised stare, he chuckled. 

 

“That is crazy, I believe you. That answer my question, um, my other is. Did we manage to find dad?” Kokichi asked. 

 

“No, we haven't, not yet. We are searching though.” Torikku said as he scooped Kokichi into a hug and lifted him up. Suddenly, there was a crunch somewhere behind them, and a scarily familiar click. 

 

“Alright, no one needs to get hur-” a gross older man in ratty clothes showed up, with a gun. Koi was quick to react, she twisted his wrist so he would released the gun and kicked him in the gut. She took the gun and kicked into the streets. 

 

“Stay down.” Koi growled as she hand chopped his neck so he would fall unconscious. 

 

“Let's leave, not to keep them waiting. I'll be taking this to the local station.” Koi said as she grabbed the discarded gun, unloaded it and put it in her bag. She skated off in the direction of the police station. 

 

“Tori-nii, that was a bad man wasn't it?” Kokichi asked as he tightly gripped his plushie. 

 

“Yeah, he's unconscious now though. Koi took the only dangerous weapon on him. We're fine, let's not keep them waiting.” Torikku said as he tightened his grip on Kokichi's form. 

 

Elsewhere……….

 

Shuichi chuckled as they left the cafe and headed back to the dorm common room. The rest of the class, save Kirumi, were not present. 

 

“Hey Kirumi.” Shuichi said, Kaito had finally calmed down from Kuro's unintentional horror story back in the cafe. 

 

“Hello Saihara. Would you like some tea? I recently made a batch after finishing all the chores here. Peach and Strawberry herbal.” Kirumi said with a soft smile. 

 

“Yes, I would.” Shuichi said. 

 

“May we have some too?” Kaede asked. 

 

“Yes, I'll bring it out.” Kirumi said, after they sat down on the couch and around the coffee table on the floor. Kirumi came back in less than five minutes with cups filled with tea and ice. 

 

“Thank you Kirumi.” Kuro said as he took a cup and took a sip. 

 

“This is the best!” Kaito sighed in content. Maki just glanced at him with an amused smile hidden by her cup. 

 

“How are your cousins Kuro? I haven't seen them since this morning.” Kirumi said, she saw Torikku and Kokichi running to and from the library, and saw Koi leave with them to town. 

 

“Their doing fine. Koi said they have a surprise when they come back.” Kuro said, only for the door to open.

 

“Speaking of which.” Kaede said with an amused laugh. Torikku, Koi, and Kokichi walked in. Torikku and Koi each had two bags with them and Kokichi was happily holding his giant plushie. 

 

“Kuro! Catch!” Torikku threw something brown and white into Kuro's face. After it bounced off, Kuro picked it up to see a small, cute, falcon plushie. 

 

“Since you are the fierce fighter of the group, I think you'd like it.” Torikku said with a smile, Kuro smiled and placed the plush in the table. 

 

“I take the trip to town was fun?” Kuro asked. 

 

“Yep, we played lots of games, had ice cream, and Tori-nii bought me this!” Kokichi said as he showed Kuro the plushie. Kaede was already recording the scene with her phone. 

 

“EERRRRYYYYYKKKKA!!!!” a voice screeched as Iruma ran into the room. All of them were startled, even Kirumi. 

 

“I fixed it.” Iruma said. 

 

“The machine?” Torikku asked.

 

“Nope, the water fountain. Of course the dumb machine.” Iruma said annoyed. 

 

“You ready to get turned back?” Torikku asked. 

 

“Yeah, how else am I going to help find dad?” Kokichi asked. 

 

“We'll meet you guys over there. I just want to talk a little bit alone.” Torikku said, the others were a little unsure, but both Maki and Kuro assured them. Soon enough, both Kokichi and Torikku were by themselves in the common room. 

 

“So what's up?” Kokichi asked, still a little unsure on why Torikku seemed a little down. 

 

“Here, I was sent this message.” Torikku said, he pulled out his phone and started a voice mail he had. 

 

_ “Hey! Hello? Torikku! It's dad. Don't worry, I'm sorry for disappearing on you kids like that. You're probably very mad. Something very unexpected came up, I didn't want you guys to get wrapped up in it. I promise I'll come back to you kids soon. I'm not abandoning this family. That's a promise.”  _

 

The message ended. 

 

“Kokichi?” Torikku asked as he put his phone away. Kokichi just stared off, deep in thought. 

 

“Dad's here, he's still here. I'm happy, he won't be gone forever. He'll be back soon.” Kokichi said with a smile. 

 

“Yeah, here, I think the experience will be more pleasant if you were asleep.” Torikku said. 

 

“Yeah.” Kokichi snuggled into Torikku's shirt and quickly fell asleep, but to his surprise. Then again, he was out with them all day today. No wonder he'd be tired. 

 

Torikku left the dorms building and began to walk down to Iruma's lab. 

 

“Alright, just lie the brat down over there.” Iruma said. Torikku placed Kokichi on a cot like table and Iruma started up the machine. In a flash of light, Kokichi was back to his fifteen years old self. 

 

“Alright, let's put him to bed. We can explain everything in the morning.” Torikku said as he grabbed Kokichi, placed his arms to hand over his shoulders and held both of his legs with his arms. 

  
  


“Welcome back.” Torikku smiled. 

 

Next morning……….

 

Kokichi woke up with a yawn. He got up as usual and headed to the common room. 

 

“Morning kid!” Kokichi was instantly pounced by his twin sister and the two fell to the floor. 

 

“Owwwwwwww! Koi that hurt.” Kokichi whined. 

 

“It did not. Speaking, do you know what day it is?” Koi asked with a sly smile. 

 

“Uhh Wensday.” Kokichi said unsure what the relevence of the question was. 

 

“Nope it's Tuesday.” Koi said, alright, Kokichi was just confused now. 

 

“Ehh? Did Yumeno perform some actual time travle magic or something?” Kokichi asked.

 

“No magic, just machines. Look at what happened after you got blasted by one of Iruma's machines.” Koi said as she showed him the picture of him cuddling with his chess plushie and Kuro. His face turned red as he tried to grab the phone. 

 

“How did you?” Kokichi ran after Koi as she skated ahead of him, tauntingly holding the phone. 

 

“Do you remember anything?” Koi asked. 

 

“I do not, remember a thing!” Kokichi said as he chased her.

 

Everyone chuckled as things seem to have returned to normal. 

 

“You okay Torikku?” Shuichi asked. 

 

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Torikku said, he had already deleted that voice message. 

 

_ “Yes, I still have recording of your father. Why?” Torikku's mother asked.  _

 

_ “Can I have one, where he talks. I just need one video.” Torikku said, he heard his mother sigh.  _

 

_ “Yes, I'll send it to you. Don't do anything ridiculous now okay?” She asked with a chuckle. Torikku smiled.  _

 

_ “Yeah” in less than half an hour. Torikku got an email with a five minute video of his dad with him and his siblings.  _

 

_ “Alright, who wants presents? It's the twins birthday after all.” His father smiled in the video, his voice sweet and strong. Torikku smiled to himself, most likely Kokichi will forget everything during he de-aged time. After listening to the whole video, and checking different parts again, he turned it off. Torikku grabbed the phone in his room, not his mobile one and got onto his voice messages.  _

 

_ And he spoke. _

 

Torikku knows it was a lie, but as Kokichi said, sometimes it helps to tell a white lie. A lie that makes a person feel good. He enjoyed seeing Kokichi as a kid again. Now, he hopes they can all live peacefully. 

 

“Return of Ultimate Supreme Leader, Kokichi Ouma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) I hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry it too so long to update, I've been on a Boku no Hero Academia craze and been updating those two stories like crazy. 
> 
> Hope you have a wonderful day :) and keep up the good work Fixer :) 
> 
> For those who enjoyed the fic who isn't Fixer. Here's a link to my favorite fic of theirs: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561415/chapters/33647337

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story, I will update this when I can. Hope you enjoyed and have great day. I would love to hear what you think. 
> 
> P.S Kokichi's family are OCs you can use in your fics if you'd like. I have another fic that is meant for headcanons for him. Have a great day. 
> 
> Thank you FixerRefutation for tips and I really enjoy your story so far. Hope you like :)


End file.
